


Капитан Порно, стоячая сосулька

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: "Капитана сосульку" у себя Тони поселил лишь с одной целью — вдоволь повеселиться над наивным размороженным Роджерсом, когда тот поймёт, что попал в век разврата, содома и гоморры. Однако резко стало не до смеха, когда как-то утром Тони застал Стива за просмотром порно. Гейского порно. И тот явно получал удовольствие.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Капитан Порно, стоячая сосулька

Тони мирно проходил по коридору, лениво приводя мысли в порядок после бурного и запутанного сна, когда услышал характерные стоны. "Опять у кого-то утренний марафон", — Старк ухмыльнулся понимающе и направился было дальше, как вдруг до него дошло: в доме на Малибу они со Стивом были одни. А ещё теперь, когда из головы вылетело всё ночное и сонное, Тони сообразил, что стоны-то принадлежали мужчине.  
"Кто-то пробрался в дом мимо Джарвиса и капитана Я-и-мухи-не-пропущу-не-сомневайся?" — Тони сожрало любопытство. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь в гостиную и просочился внутрь.  
Мужские стоны шли из телевизора. Похоже, шёл утренний выпуск гомосятины на каком-то порно-канале. А в кресле... Старк запнулся о ковёр и онемел, увидев уникальную по своей природе картину — самозабвенно надрачивающего на трахающихся геев капитана, очевидно, далеко не сосульку. Ну, по крайней мере, в этом смысле у него всё было вери, вери гуд.  
— О, утречка! — поприветствовал его Стив, заметив свидетеля своей утренней слабости.  
— М-м-м-м... — выдавил из себя обычно словоохотливый Старк. На язык лезла какая-то хрень, но мужчина не был уверен, что всё происходящее — не плод его больного воображения.  
— Извини, я, наверное, громко смотрю... — Роджерс умело убавил звук, чем вызвал ещё один ступор у хозяина дома. — Ты что-то хотел спросить?  
— Ты что, гей? — не выдержав, ляпнул Тони. Смотреть на то, как капитан Сосулька дрочит на порно, было дико и даже как-то противоестественно — всё-таки герой детства. Но Стив выглядел так, будто это в порядке вещей, и подобное его поведение выбивало Старка из колеи. Он-то хотел посмеяться, а в этой ситуации смеяться что-то не смеялось..  
— Я би, — спокойно констатировал Роджерс, и Тони прерывисто вздохнул. — А что? — с любопытством поинтересовался он.  
— Ну... ты... я... Ничего, так просто. Для справки, — пробормотал Старк и поскорее испарился из гостиной.

***

Спустя пару дней Тони убедился, что происходившее тогда, в гостиной, было отнюдь не единичной шуткой. Роджерс активно вливался в новый мир и, к вящему удивлению Старка, совсем не был против раскрепощённости в сексе.  
Шоком для Тони оказалось, когда он увидел фамилию Стива в списке завсегдатаев одного весьма пикантного ночного клуба, где ночные же бабочки так и вились вокруг симпатичных молодых людей. А когда заметил Роджерса, завороженно наблюдающего за крутящейся у шеста полуголой танцовщицей, то вообще потерял дар речи.  
— Эй, капитан! — Тони подошёл к товарищу по команде. — Ты что тут делаешь? Разве за тобой не приставили наблюдать кого-то из ЩИТ-а? — Фьюри всё ещё боялся, что национальный символ Америки может стать лакомой приманкой для разных мутных личностей. По мнению Тони — безосновательно: он лично видел, как обороняется Роджерс, и искренне сочувствовал тому глупцу, что рискнул бы напасть на ветерана Второй мировой.  
— Приставили. Бартона. Он где-то там, — Стив махнул рукой в неопределённом направлении, не отрывая взгляда от соблазнительно изгибающейся девушки.  
— Ну конечно! Только у стрелка могло хватить фантазии отвести тебя в стриптиз-бар и бросить!  
— Да ладно, не нуди, Старк! Смотри, какая красотка, — Стив широко улыбнулся, поймав взгляд девушки, и игриво подмигнул ей.  
Танцовщица оценивающе посмотрела на мужчину, нашла весьма возбуждающими его мышцы и согласно кивнула. И увела Роджерса прямо на глазах удивлённого Тони. Впрочем, Стив был вовсе не против — судя по его блестевшему взгляду, он уже представил девушку во всех известных позах.  
Откуда-то вынырнул Бартон. Он стёр помаду с щеки и посмотрел вслед капитану.  
— Фьюри будет злиться, — заметил Тони, подумывая: может, тоже снять проститутку? Не просто же так он приехал сюда...  
Бартон хмыкнул:  
— Как бы не так! Он сам это предложил. Даже адрес отыскал. И денег дал.  
— А что так? — Тони решил больше не удивляться. Видно, в ЩИТ-е просто весеннее обострение, бывает.  
— Наверно, он решил, что из всех зол проститутка — самое меньшее. А так капитан пытался заказать вибратор. Через общую сеть.  
Тони присвистнул. Похоже, Стив решил компенсировать семьдесят лет, которые он провёл в ледяном плену. Ничем другим такую страсть к половым влечениям Старк объяснить не мог. Фантазии не хватало.

***

Тони прикрыл глаза, поняв, что выбрал неудачный момент для того, чтобы поинтересоваться самочувствием Роджерса. Нет, не сказал бы, что Тони не нравился открывшийся его взору вид — в конце концов, несмотря на возраст, Наташа Романова была просто бомбой. В любом из смыслов. Просто Старк понимал, что Стиву может не понравиться, что его прерывают. Да и Наташа... она была абсолютно непредсказуемой, как океан. С равной вероятностью она могла как простить Старку его любопытство, так и открутить голову за любой неосторожный взгляд.  
К сожалению, сбежать по-тихому не удалось. Не успел Тони сделать шаг назад, как Стив обернулся через плечо, а Наташа приоткрыла блестевшие от наслаждения глаза.  
— Ста-а-арк, — протянул Стив, и от его хриплого возбуждённого голоса в голове Тони отчего-то затуманилось. Капитан окинул его масляным взглядом и, ухмыльнувшись, поинтересовался: — Пришёл быть третьим?  
— Ч-что? — Тони почувствовал, как язык сам по себе заплетался. Это был плохой знак — обычно Старк был более чем подвешен на словесные подколки.  
Наташа тихо застонала и легонько двинула бёдрами, намекая Стиву, что тот должен продолжать.  
— Беги, пока реально не затащил, — выдохнула она, и Старка как ветром сдуло.  
Очнулся он уже тогда, когда между ним и суперсолдатами пролегли четыре этажа и запертая дверь лаборатории. Помотал головой. Нахмурился.  
— Что это, мать твою, было? — жалобно поинтересовался Тони у Джарвиса.  
Тот, к счастью, промолчал, ибо вопрос был явно риторическим. А Старк, всё ещё оглушённо мотая головой, направился за своей заначкой — подобные встречи лучше разбирать на бухую голову.

***

— Ты мне не нравишься, Старк, — произнёс Стив, поймав его после завтрака.  
Тони поднял взгляд и недоуменно уставился на него.  
— Не в смысле, как мужчина, — решил пояснить свою мысль Роджерс. — Как мужик ты ничего, красивый. Меня напрягает возникшая за мной слежка. Нам есть, о чём поговорить?  
— О чём ты говоришь? — раздражённо, но на самом деле нервно, поинтересовался Старк. Он и правда стал следить за Стивом чаще, чем обычно. Почему-то Тони очень хотелось знать, где и как часто тот встречается с очередной девушкой. Или мальчиком.  
Мальчиков пока не было, и это странным образом успокаивало. Тони уже двадцатый раз бился головой о стену своей лаборатории и под укоризненный свет компьютеров жаловался, что голый возбуждённый Роджерс пробудил в нём неведомую доселе тёмную сторону. Хотя, скорее, не тёмную, а голубую, ведь до лицезрения капитановых причиндалов Тони был абсолютно уверен в своей железноподобной гетеросексуальности. Как оказалось, ничего точного в мире не было, даже ориентации у знаменитого на весь мир филантропа-миллиардера.  
Стив всмотрелся в большие карие глаза и расплылся в улыбке, которая сделала его точёный анфас ещё более выразительным.  
— Ты хочешь меня, — утвердительно произнёс он.  
— Я бы не назвал это столь громким словом... — начал было Старк, лицо которого потихоньку приобретало свежий свекольный оттенок, так несвойственный ему в обыденности, когда Стив опустил одну из рук чуть ниже и мягко сжал достоинство собеседника прямо сквозь лёгкие домашние штаны.  
— А я бы назвал, — спокойно резюмировал он, пока Тони, неосознанно прижавшись к его мощной груди, восстанавливал сбитое дыхание. — Брось, Ста-а-арк, это абсолютно нормально для нашего века. Так ты, вроде, говорил, когда мы познакомились? "Роджерс, двадцать первое столетие дышит сексом, так что дыши глубже".  
— Боже, Роджерс, откуда ты такой развратный? — не хуже Наташи простонал Тони, чувствуя сквозь биение сердца, как сильная рука, уже не скрывая своих замыслов, надрачивала ему.  
— Эй, Старк, я был солдатом. Думаешь, в казармах невинные фиалочки живут? Я ещё в лагере узнал кучу всего интересного. А ещё я путешествовал с целой труппой милых молоденьких актрисочек. Как ты думаешь, возможно ли в таких условиях оставаться кротким и невинным, как весенний цветок?  
Ноги Тони стали подгибаться от наслаждения. Роджерс тепло, почти по-домашнему улыбнулся, и подтолкнул его к столу. Обретший опору Старк отлип от груди капитана и схватился за гладкие края, чтобы не навернуться. Хотя ему вряд ли бы позволили это чужие руки, настойчиво терзающие застёжку на штанах.  
— А как же Нат? — выдал Тони самую глупую для подобных моментов фразу.  
Стив неопределённо мотнул головой.  
— Друзья с привилегиями, — пояснил он. — Нат вообще больше по тихоням. Вон, за завтраком, на Беннера так плотоядно смотрела... Не удивлюсь, если через пару дней тот возьмёт отпускную и куда-то смотается.  
— О, — глубокомысленно изрёк Тони, и это была последняя внятная его мысль в ближайший час. Ведь когда твоего сокровенного места касаются губы твоего же секс-символа детства, устоять невозможно.  
Да и не хотелось как-то, если честно.

***

— И что же, — тихо заметил Тони, когда более-менее очухался. Уже в своей комнате, на кровати, в обнимку с возбуждённо сопящим на ухо суперсолдатом. Устремив свой взор на сияющие небесной синевой глаза капитана, он докончил фразу: — Теперь мы тоже... друзья с привилегиями?  
— Это зависит от тебя, кареглазка, — прошептал Стив и намекающе ткнулся ему в бедро своим возбуждённым достоинством.


End file.
